


Let's Hang Out Sometime -- Whumptober 2020

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Dismemberment, Kidnapping, Knives, Waking up Restrained, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The Author gets a taste of his own medicine.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164956
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Let's Hang Out Sometime -- Whumptober 2020

The first thing the Author noticed was that he was sitting. Not the first time he’s passed out at his desk, but that didn’t mean it’d be any less annoying, being stiff and sore all day. He had things to do, people to ruin, stories to write. He didn’t have the patience for a stiff neck. So, blinking golden eyes open, he moved to stand, stretch or something, to attempt to ease the oncoming ache.

He only tensed when he realized he couldn’t move.

His head shot up, eyes narrowing, suddenly on high-alert. At first, he just thought his cabin was dark, but now, now that he was paying attention, he could feel smooth fabric covering his eyes, a fucking _blindfold_ , and when he snarled, growling softly, the bit forced between his teeth became apparent. 

He wasn’t afraid. 

No, of course not. 

He was the fucking _Author_. People feared _him_.

So what if he was blindfolded and gagged? So what if his wrists and ankles were bound so tight to the arms and legs of this chair he could feel his hands and feet going numb? If he could get his hands on a pen, everything would be _fine_. He could write his way out, he’d be back home, and he could prepare if whoever abducted him came looking again.

Then again…

….Not many people could rival him in power.

Not many people _knew_ he was the one behind the abductions and murders over the past few months.

No one…except…

The Author swallowed hard, shivering as the first icy trickle of true _fear_ slid down his spine. His breathing had picked up as he let his thoughts spiral, his hands clenched into fists, drool running down his chin and throat from the gag. He just needed a _pen_ , a fucking _pen_ , a pencil, something to _write with_ , and then he – 

He wouldn’t feel so Goddamn _powerless._

Somewhere behind him, he could hear footsteps. Soft, at first, but slowly growing louder. The click of dress shoes against a wood floor. There was a brief pause as a door opened and closed, and then the footsteps were _in the room with him_ , circling around him, slow, an even beat. Another pause. The Author didn’t move. Didn’t flinch. Didn’t _breathe_ as the footsteps approached –

The blindfold was ripped away, and Dark’s face was suddenly _very_ close to his own.

The Author couldn’t help but jerk back, startled and repulsed, nearly knocking the chair over, but Dark’s aura moved faster, tendrils of shadow spreading out behind him to catch the chair. His eyes were entirely pitch fucking _black_ , and in his reflection, the Author could see the _terror_ in his own golden eyes.

“Hello, dear~” Dark grinned, his grey skin glowing silver in the moonlight of the window behind him, his teeth standing out stark-white against the shadows he wielded. The Author didn’t react, tried not to anyway, as Dark stood straight, adjusting his tie. “Did you have a nice nap?”

The Author didn’t attempt to reply, teeth aching from how hard he was biting down on the bit, _glaring_ at Dark with all the force he could muster. Dark’s grin fell into an expression of mock concern, giving a theatrical gasp. “Oh! I’m _so_ sorry, Author, here, let me get rid of that for you.” He snapped his fingers, and the gag vanished.

“ _Fuck_ you.” The Author spat the words with enough venom to melt steel, teeth bared in a snarl as he jerked in his bonds.

Dark only raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Now that’s not a very _wise_ thing to say when _you_ are utterly _powerless_ and I have you bound in my home with a knife to your throat.”

The Author scoffed. “You don’t –”

His words were cut off by moonlight glinting off metal and something _cold_ digging into his throat. The Author choked on his words, glancing down at the knife with no choice but to obey as Dark tilted his head up with the blade. All traces of Dark’s smirk were gone, a cold _fury_ in his black eyes, expression stoic, staring at the Author down his nose with nothing but _disgust_. “I wouldn’t speak if I were you.” He twisted the blade a little, enough to draw blood, slowly trailing down the Author’s throat. “Or I’ll cut out your tongue as well.”

He lowered the knife, and the Author gasped in a heaving breath, swallowing hard, and choosing to ignore Dark’s threat. “As well?”

“That’s right~” Dark leaned down to the Author’s level, that creepy fucking grin back on his face, head tilted at an unnatural angle. “Time for you to get a taste of your own medicine, my dear~ You’ve hurt my family a few _dozen_ times too many.” He gently rested the blade against the Author’s wrist, watching as the true fucking _terror_ spiked in his eyes. “…If you can’t write, well…you’re _powerless_ , aren’t you? Like defanging a snake~”

With that, Dark raised the knife –

– brought it back down in one, _powerful_ swing –

– and the Author _screamed_.

Dark immediately slammed a hand over the Author’s mouth, muffling his screams, the tip of the blade now resting just under his eye. “Shhh! Hush, shhh, none of that now. It’s the middle of the night, Author! Show a little respect; the rest of the house is still sleeping after all. Besides…” A tendril of his aura emerged, picking up the Author’s newly dismembered hand by its index finger and waving it in front of the Author’s face. 

Dark’s grin slowly returned.

“We still have another hand, don’t we~?”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Whumptober in February skfjgns!  
> I actually meant to cross-post this as it was happening, but school existed and my brain stopped functioning so it just -- did not XD  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this all the same!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
